Cinnamon Mist
by XAspiringWriterX
Summary: Once she discovers an insatiable goddess locked inside of her, she decides to take advantage and becomes apart of a new world she creates. It excites her. Who said lies & secrets were wrong?
1. The Prologue

_**Note; All characters belong to their rightful owners.**_

* * *

_The Prologue..._

"Face it" Stefan eyed his brother, who was currently sprawled across the couch in their mansion sulking "You're a sucker for brown eyes" he continued with a curve appearing on his lips.

"Green" Damon threw back, lolling his head to the side "Looks like someone's color blind."

Stefan smiled knowingly despite the biting tone.

"Its okay Stefan, we can get you some Skittles and teach you again" Damon gave him a pained grin. Damon really wanted him to leave him alone with incident that occurred a few hours ago. "Ah, so you admit you've been gazing into them?" Stefan circled the couch so his brother could get a free view of the out of character Cheshire grin he was giving him.

Stefan would never let it go, it's not everyday you catch your brother and your girlfriend's best friend, who swears to hate him in a compromising position.

Damon rolled his eyes in an attempt to look bored "What? She came on to me" Stefan stifled a snort.

Damon picked himself up and forced himself to sit up "Happens everyday, Stef. Obviously, Bonnie couldn't deny how ridiculously gorgeous I am and attacked me".

Damon shrugged his broad shoulders innocently before picking up his drink "Don't worry, I'll teach you one day" Stefan raised a brow and he wanted to cackle with laughter, he definitely won't let this go.

"So, you should really be going all Sherlock on the witch" Damon wiggled his brows with a smirk walking towards the bookcase in thought, he'd have hell the next time he saw Bonnie. Aneurysm or not.

"Or, I could just call Elena and let her do it herself" Stefan mused with a small smile having fun grilling his brother.

He was expecting the dramatic, heavy sigh Damon let out "Must we really drag Miss-I-Never-Do-Anything-Wrong in this?" Damon faced his brother again "Look, you and your intruding forehead butted in before we were even done-"

"You were in my bed" Stefan interjected disgusted

"You're sheets are clean, Damon doesn't get a happy ending and it's a story for the teen barbecue. Everyone's happy. Let it go..." Damon retorted with a smirk.

Stefan sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere. Even though he caught the two of them, he'd never get Damon to give him any details of their new-found passion.

"Alright, if you don't wanna spill…"

Damon cast his amused stare at him "Although, there will be 'spilling' tomorrow, but I doubt you'd be interested in that.."

Stefan made a face at his innuendo while Damon gave him a big, dramatic wink "Just sharing my plans before the two of you decide to pay me another visit" Damon said feigning innocence before heading for the door.

"The two of us?" Stefan asked in confusion, he watched his brother striding outside, signalling his leave slamming the door shut.

Damon breathed in deeply, the memories of him and his personal little judge that evening washed over him. His hands caressing her delicious curves, the soft moans she'd let out when he'd hungrily suck on her perky breasts and the feeling the heat from her wet core… Damon closed his eyes.

He almost had her.

But he knew it wasn't over and it'd only be a matter of time until she succumbed to him again.

And to think it all started over a cookie…

* * *

Just an idea. Tell me if it's worth it ;)


	2. Chapter One

"_Please, give me another chance" - Damon, Unpleasantville._

_Three hours earlier…_

Being domestic and homey wasn't really Bonnie's style. But Mystical Falls had once again managed to get her to put her oven mitts on and make something sweet and calorie clustered for the citizens that inhabit the town.

A fair was being held and with the help of Elena, she felt the domestic wave that practically rolled off her friend hit her.

Once she got into the kitchen, you couldn't get her out. She spent a lot of time making sure they were perfect. Every batch had to be the same shape, same colour and the same biteable texture. Bonnie was completely satisfied with her goods, she made tasty treats and they were all for others enjoyment.

She felt good.

She was grateful for the occasion that came up, it was a slight distraction from the mythical world she lived in and she was able to put it aside for while and try to enjoy herself. And she was completely sure that her chances of having a fun evening wouldn't be ruined when Elena assured her that only one Salvatore brother was going to appear and it was the one who didn't drive her crazy.

Yes, today was no powers day.

That evening, when Bonnie successfully dropped off a couple of batches of her treats, she decided to bring a small tester for Elena and Caroline to share and see what they thought. She was very proud of herself.

Bonnie rapped on the Salvatore door with anticipation "Hm" she smiled to herself at how excited she was, she didn't know what, but she sensed something good was going to come out the evening.

The door suddenly opened revealing Stefan, she breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Hey, Bonnie" he greeted letting her through, she found Elena quickly checking on the cake that she made.

Elena greeted her with a smile, she looked genuinely relaxed in her ruby red dress and Bonnie was relieved, she expected a stress bomb to blow in the house and the bomb was usually sat back in a chair with a beverage choice of blood or bourbon.

"I got you guys a tester of the goodies" Bonnie sung away the hatred filled thoughts of the other brother.

Elena grinned "And I will taste them! …Just as soon as I get my chocolate buttons" Elena quickly disappeared into another room, Bonnie shook her head with a small chuckle, it seemed like she wasn't the only excited one.

She put down her small package and turned around to face Stefan, who had a small smile on his face.

He seemed to be enjoying the light moment, but Bonnie felt like it was too good to be true "The Headache isn't here…" she said to him, but he could sense the echo of her questioning tone.

His face fell a little and she knew she was right "Actually…"

And as if he was right on cue "Don't you think it's a little hypocritical calling me that?" Bonnie almost sighed when Damon appeared out of his room and hopped on the couch smirking at her, she quickly looked at Stefan who had an apologetic expression on his face "How long's Elena gonna be?" she asked with desperation.

"Don't worry, Bon Bon. I'm gonna go ahead and stay here and play Stefan's brooding role 'cause I wasn't invited to the 'raging party of the year'" he air quoted giving her a fake pout, she ignored him "Damn right" she mumbled taking closer steps to where Stefan was standing and luckily the door was nearby.

"Call the tickle monster, someone's in a huffy mood" Damon raised his brow amused by Bonnie's annoyed expression.

Bonnie almost gritted her teeth, she was fighting the urge to pop every single blood vessel in his brain, but this was a evening she was set on not letting him spoil.

She was almost about to step foot outside when Elena appeared with a package in her hand waving it with a smile "Found them" Bonnie walked outside signalling them to leave "Oh thank, God" Bonnie felt relief wash over her, although she wasn't sure why.

A headache is what Damon Salvatore always gave her and she felt the need to return the favour. Elena and Stefan followed her out leaving Damon on the couch "You kids have fun, now!" he called munching on some treats left on the table.

Elena slammed the door shut before she could hear the rest of his mocking sentence "Alright, let's go" she said with a smile.

* * *

"Damn it!" Bonnie stressed while rushing back to the Salvatore house. It wasn't even fifteen minutes and he somehow managed to ruin the evening already and he wasn't even there. She worked very hard baking and she wasn't going to let them stay with someone who doesn't deserve to enjoy anything sweet. She knocked on the door and Damon appeared with a bag of chips in his hand, she didn't have time to exchange remarks and immediately went inside.

Damon plastered on his trademark smirk "Wait, Lil' Ol' Bon Bon?" he watched her approaching the empty table in the centre where she thought she left her package "Late nights out and craving Mystical Fall's one and only hottie?" a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he closed the door and eyed her blue Summer dress, he approached her with his eyes fixed on her curves the dress clung on to emphasising them.

His eyes roved back up to her face "Scandalous" he purred munching on a chip in thought giving her a quick wink. Bonnie tried to ignore the seductive tone he used, she couldn't however ignore the heated feeling she felt on her body.

She sensed him looking at her. In an attempt to keep her unnerved composure, she put her hands on her hips and glared at him "And he's about to get hotter" she gave her best fake smile.

Damon's smirk grew as he took a step towards her, testing her bold appearance. She swallowed "Maybe even blazing" she narrowed her eyes , daring him to come closer and to test her.

She didn't know if it was because of her rushing earlier on, but the room began to get a little warmer. "Hottest becoming hotter?" he eyed her, sensing her growing uncomfortable "You know that's not possible, right?"

"Never say never, Damon" she shot back "Especially to a witch" He held his hands up in innocence "Of course" she rolled her eyes as he plopped down on the couch watching her every move, she focused on searching for the box, she swore she put it on the table.

"Crap.." she mumbled under her breath, she couldn't let it go, she worked too hard damn it.

Damon watched her entertained, she looked as if she was about to lose her mind and he couldn't deny that he liked it when she was only this way around him "Lost your stash?"

Bonnie spun round "I'm looking for a package" Damon stood up slowly and sauntered over watching her body language, she seemed to be panicking "Oh Bon Bon, it's right here. All you gotta do is sign" she was almost speechless at his words, a breath escaped her lips conveying her dumbfounded moment.

Was he coming on to her?

She immediately put her shock aside and gave him a warning glare "Salvatore.." she warned through gritted teeth.

Damon mimicked her tone, feigning exasperation "Bennett…" Bonnie bit down on her lip, she fought the urge to laugh. She spun back to face the empty table, she couldn't believe she actually found herself laughing at his immaturity.

It was the 60's dance all over again, she shook her head "A small brown package, you ass" although she tried to hide her amusement, he caught it. He stayed silent for a moment watching her, the room was quiet for a moment except for the crunches Damon made, eating his chips.

She spoke again "Unless…" her eyes narrowed, he was playing games.

He took them.

She rolled her eyes to herself , she didn't know why she didn't sense this earlier on.

Damon looked at her trying his best to keep his innocent act up, he fought the urge to smirk when he saw her epiphany moment.

She folded her arms facing him again "Alright, Damon" she almost sounded defeated "Give it to me".

His eyes widened in glee for a second "Why…" he was over to her in a flash, catching her off guard with the use of his speed "I'd be delighted to" his voice was low, raw with lust and want.

Bonnie wanted to speak, but she couldn't.

Her mouth felt as if it was completely zipped shut, all she could do was swallow when his hands caressed her hips. The only thing that was separating his hands from her soft skin was the silk material of her dress. Somehow, his hands created a sensation that almost burned right through her dress. She shivered, she didn't know why but she anticipated where he was going to touch next.

He leaned in closer until their lips were inches away "I'm not gonna beat around the bush here" her mind was far away from hating Damon Salvatore land as she focused on how unbelievably sexy his voice was when he was in seduction mode.

"This pretending to hate me thing…" he continued with a smirk, shaking his head "Is getting kinda old" he whispered in her ear.

She stopped herself from releasing another shiver and looked him in his eyes. His beautiful eyes that were now clouded with lust "Who says I'm pretending?" Damon wanted to roll his eyes at her "Hmm.." he breathed out a sigh on her neck, forcing her to bite down a groan.

He leaned closer to brush their lips together "Lets see…" his lips travelled down to her neck slowly, he continued and came to a stop at her chest. "The girls say you're lying" she could feel his low voice creating vibrations against her chest.

She shook her head, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

She was suppose to be playing fair games, enjoying fair food and having fun with fair friends.

Damon didn't want to dance around anymore, there was nothing else to prove to her when all he could smell was her arousal, tempting him. Bonnie had no more time to think when Damon's lips pressed against hers.

She couldn't resist him for long, draping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

His tongue probed her mouth tasting her, she was very sweet and he was completely intoxicated. As his tongue massaged and battled hers, she felt her knees becoming weak, she was almost light headed. She would never imagine herself kissing Damon in the next half an hour.

His hands slid down her hips, trying to lift her dress up. She let out a groan, her body was blazing with need, she blocked out her conscience wanting to lose herself in this moment.

She was completely entranced by his lips on hers.

He broke the kiss to look at her, she looked up at him from under her lashes slightly confused wondering if he had changed his mind completely "Damon…" she began unsure of what to say.

"We need a bed" the blooming desire in his voice excited her in a way she had _never_ felt before_._

* * *

There are Bamon fans out there, thank God! So, any good?


End file.
